A Little Glass Vial
by KcbSandFlower
Summary: A New nurse Named Marilyn enters the Geneco company and begins to explore the world of zydrate abuse and is caught red handed, from a run into Graverobber and even someone she didn't even expect. This is her story.Rated teen for drug use.


A LITTLE GLASS VIAL!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Italics for Flash backs.

Ladies and Gentalmen ,Signore, Signoras! I am happy to Say I am back with a new and improved story not the old crappy stories from back in the 6th grade ugh, that was hideous!. I hope to get excellent feed back because it took me along time to write this one up and finsh it well sorta, idk If I will leave it with this ending for now it will be a one shotand if i get many reviews Mia Bella's! I shall tap into my muse and try to write another chapter for you. Now I give you A little Glass Vial.

_**ERR ERR! ERR EEER!** Was the screeching sound of the alarm as it rang out threw the building. Marilyn needed to get out of there quickly; she couldn't afford to get caught. "Crap! What do I do! She thought as she fumbles to put the almost empty vials of zydrate into her bag. Marilyn quickly zipped up the bag and dodged out the side door just before the security arrived. She quickly regained her composer and redid her now messy bun. The woman then began to walk the hall as if nothing had happened._

"And what happened then?" The officer asked. "I continued with my job as if nothing had gone on." She said and began to speak again. "That was my first time I stole Zydrate" She said then waited for his answer. "How did you get introduced to the drug?" The officer questioned and the once again pressed the record button on the recorder. "Ah well let's see" "It was my fourth week on the job at the new hospital. My old friend Matthew Williams a current doctor at Geneco got me the job at the new hospital." She paused for a minute and then began to speak again. "I am a nurse as you already know so I have dealt with every drug you could imagine. But of course I never would have thought that to try them or so I thought." 'Things went well for a long period of time; I was a fairly good nurse for being new and all." "It wasn't until half a year into my job that I stumbled upon Zydrate." Said with a slight frown Marilyn fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "Yes you see I walked in on my old friend about to inject Zydrate into his arm" she spoke while picturing that moment. "I Remember….."

"_Dr. Williams!" she shouted. "What do you think you are doing" Marilyn asked in a state of shock. "Shush! Keep it down" he said trying to get her to lower her voice. She nodded her head in reply. "You of all people? The doctor most looked up to at this hospital, abusing a drug." She whispered grabbing the syringe from him. "Are you trying to lose your job? How can you even be so incredibly stupid?" Marilyn took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She sighed softly. "Is there something I should know about, Any problems at home? "She asked in a now worried tone. "No I am fine." Dr. Williams replied back. "Then why are you using Zydrate?" Marilyn questioned she had a serious face on and she wanted the truth. "I just wanted to see what was so great about it. Haven't you ever wanted to try it?" Williams said it as if he was justifying his actions. 'No I have never thought about trying it." She explained crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I could always get you some if you ever want it." He said in an almost persuasive tone. "No thanks." She said her bangs casted a shadow over eyes as she walked away._

"That was the first time I stumbled upon him with zydrate." She explained to the officer. "But it wasn't the last was it? "The officer asked. "No I discovered him using the drug several times after." Marilyn responded back to his question. "So how did you get hooked on the drug? "She had a simple answer to that questioned. "Surgery….."

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…** was the sound of the EKG monitor. Puffs of air came from the girl's lips as she breathed in and out. The muscles of her eyelids gently flexed as they fluttered open. Marilyn's eyes scanned the room, as entered the room with a smile on his face and sat down on the rolling chair. "Well the surgery was a success!" "Your pain medication will be Zydrate, ¼ of the vials every 2 hours" He explained in his normal cheery attitude. "The nurse will be with you in a moment to give you your dosage you should be out of recovery by tomorrow." Marilyn simply nodded and then flicked her eyes to the food tray sitting out for her. "Hey Matthew is there any chance I can get some real food?" she asked. He chuckled lightly "I'll see what I can do." "Thanks." She said with a smile "No problem" he replied and then left the room to see about the food issue. _

_Marilyn lied on the hospital bed looking at the room in which she was so familiar with. She looked up when Nurse Evelyn entered the room. "Hello Marilyn, I see you have just had and Ortho Scopy Right Knee surgery. Evelyn said reading back the report. "Yes that is correct it happened because I was walking a patient who got dizzy and fell, causing me to fall with him and the patient landed on my right knee." She responded with a soft voice. " Ah that is unfortunate, but luckily GeneCo is the biotech company hospital that you work for or it would have taken longer to heal if it was another hospital. " "You will be on a twenty four hour over night stay" the nurse stated. "Alright" Marilyn said with a nod. "Well I am instructed to give you ¼ of a vial of Zydrate every two hours" "So if you can stick out your arm for me so I can do that." She said to Marilyn while filling the syringe with the Zydrate. As the patient obedient patient she had to be Marilyn stuck out her arm as she was instructed to. Evelyn walked back to Marilyn and pierced the skin of her arm with the needle and quickly injected the Zydrate into her bloodstream. She felt a rush feeling of warmth preceded by a feeling of relaxation…_

"That's how I got hooked; it was immediately after that that I was addicted." "I couldn't stop taking the drug, I ran out of my prescription a month before I was supposed to." Marilyn explained. "So what did you do to get more of the drug?" the officer asked. "In the beginning it was easy all I had to do was ask Matthew for more. After all he was a Zydrate user as well." "But it had come to the point where he had to cut me off, because the hospital would become suspicious if he gave me anymore, which might have cost him his job.

"Marilyn! I can't give you anymore!" he said as he pursed his lips. "But how else am I going to get Zydrate Matthew?" she asked frantically. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a blank sticky note and wrote something down. "Here, go to this address to get street Zydrate, It's not as good quality, but it's good enough." He spoke. "How much do I have to pay for it?" Marilyn questioned. "Half the price we charge for a vial." He replied back. "Alright, thanks" she said and then went to return back to doing her job as a nurse.

"Then what happened?" "Did you go for the street Zydrate?" The officer asked now intrigued by her story. "Yes I did take the street Zydrate." "It began to consume my life I just worked to pay for the drugs, food, and apartment rent." Marilyn said.

_She quickly walked through the ally way of lit trash cans, Surgery addicts, and junkies. Passing by flyers for Zydrate addict meetings and addict help numbers. She walked until she found who she was looking for. "Graverobber!" she said. The man surrounded by Zydrate junkies turned around. "You called?" he asked. "How much for the Zydrate" she asked. "Fifty "he said pulling out the little glass vial with glowing electric blue liquid inside. " I'll take it" Marilyn walked over and handed him the 50 dollar bill and snatched the vial out of his hand and left._

"That was my first time buying off the streets." "But eventually work began to slow down since Rotti Largo the creator of the Gene Co company had repossessions legalized." "Fewer patients wanted to take the chance of being a 90 day Delinquent." "So I couldn't afford to pay for Zydrate anymore." She said and stopped as he flipped the tape and pressed the record button on the tape recorder again. "And that's why you began steal?" the officer stated trying to confirm the data. " Yes I started to steal from the hospital by taking home the Zydrate that wasn't used in surgery or recovery room, the ones that were supposed to be wasted. " Was eventually caught and fired as you know. And that is the end of my story." She stopped as he stopped the tape. The officer grabbed his stuff and coat "They'll come to take you back to your cell in a moment." He said then opened the door and left. Marilyn sat there for some time until the door opened up to the piercing eyes of the Repo Man.


End file.
